Takato, the Virus Digidestined
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: Challenge fic: Takato is healing from old wounds from losing his first digimon partner Tsukaimon, later he learned he had moved to a different demention to one where all he thought was real is just a show a few 'years' later, he gets a new chance with Guilmon as his partner and he goes undercover, joining the Dark Masters to help on the inside, Good luck Takato you're gonna need it
1. Back to the Digital World Takato!

**ALRIGHT GUYS! This is a challenge I accepted because I somehow found it interesting, so, here we go, all stories on hold until I finish this BABY! Okay, so here we go, This is my first digimon fanfiction, this is where Takato was a second gen Digidestened, from season one, yes, I said second gen why? Because Tai and his friends WEREN'T the first humans to pop up in the digi-world... Remember, its true, they were POSIBLY THE SECOND group of kids to end up Digidestend and in the Digital World! Now, onto the show, Takato was a member of Tai's group, that is, until his original digimon partner, Tsukaimon, a virus rookie type digimon, that looks almost exactly like Patamon, except, it is Purple and white, and has yellow eyes. He soon leaves the 'first' gen of DDs. Takato was only 7 when this happened, when he first went to the Digi-World with Tai and the others. He was TK's friend, but he disappeared from the Digiworld after Tsukaimon was deleted, and his data not turning back into a digiegg because it was destroyed by a evil digimon.**

* * *

**Takato's Point of Veiw.**

Its been years since I had gone to the Digital world... I try my best to forget them... However, it was hard to when the Digimon show came on a few weeks after I came back home. See, I don't really live in Odaiba like the others, I happily live in Shinjuku, however, I don't live in the same demention like the others either He, Fanglomon, had my Parents understand about the pain I felt and my parents agreed with them on moving.

* * *

I pull out a small rectangular like device, staring at it. "Tsukaimon... I miss you buddy... If only... If only Devimon didn't kill you and destroy your data... You... You would still be here... its unfair! Patamon was reborn! Why not you... Why...?" I choke back a small soob, blinking the tears that threghten to fall, back and away.

"Takato! Time to wake up, school is starting in thirty minutes Takato!" I close my eyes as I hear my mom yell up here for me to get ready for school. I do as she says, getting ready for school, I slide the digivice into my hoodie pocket after I'm dressed, I walk downstairs, grabbing my bookbag.

"I'm going to school now Mom... See you later." My mom and Dad smile at me as I walk through the door. I smile a bit as I run through the streets, to my school. I see Kenta and Kazu at the playground, waiting for me to show up, I laugh a bit.

* * *

I sigh a bit as I walk out of the school, I had drawn a digimon, I call him Guilmon, Cool huh? He's better than Agumon too... I think the look on Tai's face would be priceless! I wince as I think that. Shut up Takato... They are only a TV show...at least I'm not in the show... that, would be hard to explain... and a big pain in the ass to even try to explain it...

I walk to park, grabbing my digimon card case, and opening it, I gasp a bit. "N...No way... It can't be... A...A digivice?! I swear Fanglomon.. if this is some kind of fucked up joke... I will find out where you hide and destroy you... You know I hate reminders of my past... of Tsukaimon..." I pull out the drawing of Guilmon I made, I wonder...would... no...could I make Guilmon come alive... There's a card slot in this Digivice... maybe...just maybe I can become a digidestened again... see TK, Matt and Tai again... And.. Patamon...

I glance down at my card collection... there on top...lays a Tsukaimon card... Maybe... I can scan this instead... and bring Tsukaimon back...but...he wouldn't be MY Tsukaimon... he...was deleted a long time ago... I guess... Guilmon would be the best choice...

I walk home, holding the digivice in my hand, not noticing a boy with a rabbit like 'plushie' on his shoulder noticing me with the digivice in my hand...

"Henry, did you see that? That boy had a digivice! He's got to be like us! Come on Henry... lets follow him!" The bunny rabbit whispers in the blue haired boy's ear. The boy sighs.

"I will Terriermon... Just be quiet." The bluehaired boy, Henry looks my direction, and follows me.

* * *

"I'm home mom.. I'm going to go and do my homework in my room okay mom?" My mom nods a bit as I run past her, up the stairs. As soon as I get into my room, I pull out the digivice and the drawing of Guilmon. I grin a bit, I try to scan it, however, the notepad gets stuck. "Damn it... Its official...Fanglomon, you are a fucking digibastard... why do you put me through this shit?!" I blink as I hear low, growling/grumble.

**"I am not a digi-bastard Takato... You have such a foul mouth for a fourteen year old boy! I do hear you when you speak of me, you do know that young Digi Destined Child?"** I look around for the voice, and notice my Desktop, screen on, and the face of a digimon on it, Fanglomon.

"I'm not a Digidestined anymore, Tsukaimon was destroyed along with the old younger...childish Takato, you know that Fanglomon! Just.. tell me.. Why... Why a new digivice?" Fanglomon grins as the sound of tearing paper is heard, I turn to the new digivice, eyes wide as it scans every page with Guilmon's data and moves on it. "No..No way... Fanglomon...why give me this new chance? You know I failed... Why...just why?" I don't care that I'm starting to cry infront of the most powerful digimon to ever exist...

**"Because Takato... you never failed... Tskukaimon loved you and gave his life up for you... You know that Child... As for the second chance... You never completed what you started... your old friends need you Takato... Trust me... Trust me as your guardian..."** I wince at the harshness in his last words... See... my 'family' isn't my real family, honestly, I was adopted by them, they don't know that I know though... Fanglomon...he was my guardian for the longest time... I guess I can say... he is more of a real father than a guardian...

"They...They need me... why do they need me?! For all I know, they are better without me!" Fanglomon looks at me.

**"The Dark Masters have returned... They have messed up Azulongmon's quadrant of his digital world piece... They need your help because the Dark Masters are worse than Devimon...They will end up killing your friends if you don't help them! I want you to pledge allegiants to the Dark Masters, act as if you are on their side Takato... You can help your friends by acting from the shadows... do it Takato... Do not make me regret this choice... They truly need you... Time passes faster here than in their world and Digiworld... it has only been a few days or so in the real world when you and the others had been sucked up into the Digiworld... months in the digiworld since you ran away from them... I will grant you new cards to help you in this mission... **Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and I, Fanglomon, here by give you cards... cards containing our power... Be warry, use these cards in dire need..."** **Eight balls of light come out of my computer, I blink at the last three cards, I stare at them.

"Fanglomon...What...What is this card? Hazard Control... X antibody digivolution... Virus Training gear... Hazard... What is that... Fanglomon... Tell me now!" I look up at my computer screen however, I blink as a digiegg comes out of it, red with white spots... I stare at the digiegg... "Is...Is this Guilmon Fanglomon?"

I look back at PC screen but blink when I see my old friends... they haven't aged a day... my eyes widen when I'm sucked up into the PC, bookbag, cards, and all that. I hold the stuff close to me as I start to fall to my death. However, I'm suddenly caught by something... I blink a bit, What...my eyes widen when I realize its none other than a Megadramon, my eyes widen, I stand up in its clamp like metal hands, backing up, eyes wild with fear, It takes in a deep breath through its nose, as it stares at me.

**"You smell like dramon and virus digimon... yet not like a digidestined... evil... Dark power... Why do you smell like that human...?"**I close my eyes and wait for my crushing death, however I blink my eyes open. I decide to act as if I knew. "Digidestined? Who cares about those worthless humans and their digimon... My name is Takato... I...I am a digimon, " I think of a proper word and then grin as I find one. "Tamer... I am partnered to a one of the kind digimon... a guilmon... who has yet to hatch. He is a virus, and dragon digimon... I support the Dark Masters..." Megadramon seems satisfied with that answer.

**"Lord Machinedramon would love to meet you... he always loves surprises... Perhaps you could be useful..."** I gulp slightly as Megadramon shoots off as fast as he can, I wince somewhat as he lands, a dark cave, I gasp as I see red eyes flash, and a machine like digimon walks out of the darkness, eyes pure black now.

**"Megadramon...why do you dare bring a human into my presents?! He is not a digidestined! So why is he here and not scrap data?!" **I wince at the harshness in his metallic voice. I gulp and bravely take a step forward, Machinedramon takes his attention to me, as he seems to glare at me, I set Guilmon's digiegg down, and bow to Machinedramon... This is so humiliating! Machinedramon makes a small noise of shock

"Lord Machinedramon... I support you.. I am Takato.. Digimon tamer of the one and only digimon called Guilmon, who has yet to hatch from its digiegg... I am neither an friend to the Digidestend nor the sovereigns that you have imprisoned. I am more of a friend for the team I know will win... your team... I wish to join your cause on destroying the digidestined and their digimon... They are pests..." I look up at Machinedramon, who, I think is grinning evilly... kinda hard to tell...

**"Guts... and you hate the Digidestined! Along with the so called gods of this world, you, human, are worthy in my presents! I have never met a human like you.. I think, I will accept that offer human... no... Takato, I, Machinedramon, accept your offer..."** My eyes widen a bit... I hear a cracking sound, and I blink, I pick up Guilmon's egg, it glows, and next thing I know... I'm stuck underneath a red, black and white digimon, bigger than me... wait bigger?!

"Get off me!" Guilmon blinks and sits down at my feet, staring at me, I gulp a bit, his eyes retract and his mouth starts to glow. **"Pyro Sphere!"** My eyes widen when the red ball of fire goes right past me... right into a unsuspecting Mekanorimon, the digimon screams in pain, as it is deleted by the strong attack, Guilmon blinks an giggles at this, he then turns to me, tilting his head, standing up, and then stiffing me. "Hi!" I blink at Guilmon... he just destroyed a champion, and doesn't even care?! or does he not even notice?! Machinedramon grins at Guilmon, making plans for him.

* * *

Its been a while since I came back here to the digital world... Machinedramon has sent me on a mission, to find the Digi-Destined, who, are trapped in a city, Machinedramon had told his troops to lay back, but attack me when they can, but not to hurt me too bad, just to make my story baliveable, I had turned back to a six year old as well... Its so weird...after growing up... I wince as I stumble across the road, damn stupid digi-troops! They actually hurt me badly... damn them... I look at Guilmon, who, looks worse for wear, panting, and hurt. "Takatomon... are we almost there to that white place you talked about?" I sigh a bit.

"Yeah... Almost to a hospital here... then we can at least rest until we feel better..." I cough a bit and mumble something under my breath, as if cursing Fanglomon for making me do this...

I look left and right, tiredly, I see a hospital ahead, I grin a bit now. "Guilmon... " I collapse onto my knees.

"Tamer!" Guilmon picks me up, helping me up, Guilmon half caries, half drags me away, he gets to the doors of the hospital, walking inside, his eyes narrow into slits, he continuously sniffs the air, he growls. "Tamer... I smell Digidestined! An Agumon and a Tentomon...Tamer...?" Guilmon looks at me, see, Guilmon uses tamer when he is either serious, or worried. He uses Takatomon when he's just being playful and such, weird right? Guilmon is a lot smarter than he looks..

"A...Agumon and...Tentomon..." I look at Guilmon, who, stares back at me, worried.

"Yeah... Tamer, want me to go get rid of the Digidestined? While you rest?" I close my eyes and sigh. I open them back up.

"Just... get me to a chair or something... then you go torment," Guilmon interrupts me.

"Play, I want to play with them!"

"play, sorry Guilmon, then you can go _play_ with the DDs and their digimon... just don't absorb their Data boy... You can take their egos down a notch or two, almost delete their digimon or something, just don't delete them and all. Got it?" Guilmon nods as he puts me down on a bench, I sigh slightly.

Guilmon then runs off, about ten or so minutes later, I hear shouts and cries of **Pepper Breath ** and **Elctro shocker** along with **Pyro Sphere ** and a few shouts of **Rock Breaker.** The noise gets closer, soon, a Pepper breath goes right past me, almost hitting me, I lay on the bench, trying to act as if I were asleep, soon, more shouting is heard. I wince at a loud crash... its really close to me, I open my eyes and they widen when I see Agumon, I stare at him, frozen. Agumon notices me, his eyes widen as he gasps out my name. "T...Takato!?" I sit up, I look at Guilmon, he has Tentomon under a foot, I gasp when I see Guilmon's eyes... the pupils are pure slits... his instincts took him over... he opens his mouth, it starts to glow bright red, my eyes widen. I don't care if I give myself away, I run at Guilmon, Tai and Izzy's eyes widening when I run at Guilmon, I tackle him, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Snap out of it boy... come on... Look, its me, your tamer..." guilmon blinks at my voice, he tilts his head. "Takatomon, your eyes are leaking again..." I blink and notice the tears falling from my eyes. "They're called tears silly..." I get off of Guilmon, he stares at me and then notices the damage as well as the D-Ds I look at where he's looking, I gulp a bit.

"...Uh... Hey guys..."

* * *

**"Are you sure that you should have given the digidestend... Takato a new chance Fanglomon...? He will surely make the same mistake..."**

A red firebird looks wearily down at a pool of water, the image of Takato looking at Tai and Izzy, a sheepish grin on his face , and then sighs softly, a long, snake blue dragon with a ... beard? looks at Fanglomon, he had been the one to say that.

"Azulongmon... you aren't saying that... you have no faith in Takato... A...Are you?" A guiniepig like digimon with big yellow eyes looks at the snake dragon, purple batwins act as ears, it looks like Patamon, except, instead of orange, his fur is purple, and the eyes are yellow, not green, It looks at Fanglomon now. ''You made Takato go back to digiworld... without me... why did you make him go back! Why did you give him a new digimon when , I'm still here!" the, do pardon me saying this, but, the flying rat says this lowly, its voice somewhat of a deeper, more mature version of Patamon's. The giant yellow gold dragon digimon looks at the young, small digimon, and sighs softly, not saying anything...

* * *

** /Heheheh, doing one of things, I DO know o ya know~Hehehheheheh XDDDDD Anyhow... this might be the LAST thing I EVER get post... Sorry everyone... SOPA is back, and I think, we are losing... Please, sign the pedition, google up sopa 2014 to stop it...**


	2. Birth of Growlmon

**~Takato's point of view~**

* * *

I smile sheepishly at Tai and Izzy, Guilmon sniffs the air and stiffens a bit, a sudden low pitch whine/static noise comes from a device in my ear, I let my smile fall from my face. "Its been a while since I saw you guys but... I have to head out." Guilmon looks at me, a knowing glint in his eyes as he lowers himself enough for me to get on his back, which, I do. Now standing up all the way, Guilmon gets ready to run.

Tai and Izzy go to stop me when I tell Guilmon to bolt, a deep, mechanical voice echo's in my ear, due to the device inside said ear.

**"Tamer... Get back now. I plan on crushing the Digidestined that are left in their hiding spot... I wish for you and... Guilmon to report back to me emidiatly so you can get ready for the battle I will be having. You will be my back up if I see fit... I will have you battle the Destined That is... If they push my troops back..." **I close my eyes and I press a button on the device and say softly.

"Yes Lord Machinedramon... We will be there in a little bit... They are in the Hospital at sector B- 19 I think that you shouldn't send all of them at once... Guilmon did wear down the Agumon and Tentomon... Guilmon had... 'played' with them a while ago." Guilmon hears all I say to Machinedramon, and runs a bit faster, And soon, Darkness rushes over us when he enters a tunnel, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

Machinedramon grins at me and Guilmon and makes a gesture for Guilmon and I come closer to him. **"You two have proven your loyalty enough to me... Thus... I shall have my smartest underlings, upgrade Guilmon and make him even more powerful. And... For you Takato..." **Two Mekanorimon walk up to Guilmon, who blinks as they escort him away, to the labs... I keep my eyes on Machinedramon though. He now continues. **"I personally believe... that it is time for you to meet Piedmon... after that is... " **Machinedramon makes gesture with his metallic hands for a Mekanorimon to bring something to him.

**"You get dressed into fitting clothing. Those rags you wear are in tatters so, I had clothing made for you. Think of it as a... gift for achieving my trust and becoming my second in command. After all... you and your partner... Guilmon have destroyed all Digimon that got in my way since you pledged your loyalty to me. So, it is my pleasure on saying... Welcome to the Troops... and... my family of misfits Takato Matsuki, tamer of the one and only Guilmon of the Hazard."**

I look at the clothing that Machinedramon had made for me... they look exactly like my own, but the hoodie is black, the pants are dark grey, and the shoes are block and crimson red, I look at the wristbands and the goggles as well... dark grey goggles with blackish red tinted lenses, the wristbands are dark red, the Hazard symbol on them in black, can easily be seen. I walk up to the Mekanorimon holds the clothing out to me, and I take them.

**"Go put them on Tamer. I shall await for you to get back. Within a few hours, your partner's upgrade will be finished..."** I nod hoping Guilmon is okay after all... Needles weren't really his thing...

* * *

I lean against the wall, waiting for a Mekanorimon to get me, to tell me Guilmon is okay... I look up when a shadow gets in the way of my light, a Mekanorimon stands in front of me.

"Is it finished..?" The Digimon nods and I grin as I follow it. Soon, I walk into some doors, and a lab table is seen in the middle of the room, there, Guilmon lays, curled up, I can't see what they did to him at all though.

'Guilmon...?" said Digimon raises his head and grins.

"Takatomon! " He jumps off the table, and runs to me in a blur of movement, he slows down and looks at me, I still see nothing wrong with him, that's when Guilmon yawns and then nuzzles me. "Can we go now Tamer... I dislike this place..." I laugh softly and nod.

"Yeah... Lets leave the Lab... Lord Machinedramon headed out a while ago... in the sewers. He told me to get you and find him when it was done." Guilmon nods as we walk out of the damnable lab, and we soon go down into the sewers.

* * *

I stand in the shadows as I see WarGreymon de-digivolve all the way to Koromon, Machinedramon laughs at this, saying it didn't even touch him. And, it didn't, the Dramon Killers missed... completely, to the terror of Tai and the others.

**"Tamer... Come out of the shadows, let them see your Digimon destroy their partners! Now!" ** Machinedramon laughs darkly as a dark purplish red ball of fire launches out of the shadows, Guilmon looks at the D-Ds when he lets out a **Pyro Sphere** I look at Tai's face when it barely misses Koromon, his face full of shock, and he looks... scared, scared for his Digimon partner.

Koromon is sent flying in Tai's direction, and Tai catches Koromon, asking the pink ball if he's okay.

"Should I attack them again Takatomon?" Guilmon's voice echoes a bit as he talks out loud. everyone hearing his voice.

"Takatomon... No... It can't be..." Sora whispers softly, Tai's eyes narrow softly, and TK looks a bit scared when Guilmon's voice echoes.

* * *

I look at Guilmon. "Looks like we might as well come out of the shadows eh boy?" Guilmon responds by cheerfully walking out into the light, tail wagging. He waves a bit to the Digidestined smiling. "Hi! I'm Guilmon! Haha" I walk out into the light now, my new clothing on my body had helped me blend into the shadows, I walk to Guilmon and shrug a bit.

"Guilmon, they aren't friends. Remember what I said before?" Guilmon blinks and looks at me curiously.

"Oh! You mean what Lord Machinedramon said! The Digidestined are not to be played with, but crushed, destroyed, and killed off right Takatomon?" I blink a bit and nod softly.

**"Takato Matsuki, destroy the Digidestined children, and further prove yourself as my second in command! Make them watch as their partners are destroyed by Guilmon!" **I look at Machinedramon and I walk in front of Machinedramon, Guilmon fatefully follows I look at Machinedramon in the eyes.

"Guilmon, tell me, what did I tell you about the code, ya know, the friends one." Guilmon ponders a bit then answers

"Once friends, always friend, never to part, always together. Never turning their backs on each other, friends are forever. That's why friends don't hurt friends. Once you meet someone and become their friend, you become part of them, and they become part of you right Takatomon?" I grin a bit.

"Meaning... Once friends, we stay together think and thin.. right Guilmon...?" Guilmon grins and nods, and suddenly starts to glow, a red egg of data wraps around him, his skin is torn off, leaving a wire frame on him.

**"Guilmon Digivolve to!"**

The skin reforms, and pastes themselves back together, in a bigger form, covering the wire frame that was once Guilmon.

**"Growlmon!"** The egg of red data disappears, a large dinosaur like Digimon with a white Mohawk on its head stands there, fins on both arms, a strong sturdy build, black rings can be seen on its body, golden symbols can be seen, the Digimon opens its eyes and golden eyes can be seen, it grins at Machinedramon.

"Right Tamer!" I grin at Guilmon, no, Growlmon... had finally digivolved.

"Go get him boy!" Growlmon lunges at Machinedramon, slashing at him, surprisingly hurting Machinedramon, who was shocked when Growlmon attacked him.

* * *

**Alright, here's an update!Sorry it took me so long, I have recently been typing a Blue Dragon x over with Danny Phantom**

**Finally, Takato shows his true colors to Machinedramon, and Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon, but what did Machinedramon do to Guilmon when he said he was getting Guilmon Upgraded? Looks like you'll have to tune in next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters : Takato the Virus Digidestined!**


	3. Digivolve! Chaosdramon

Growlmon grins darkly at Machinedramon as he looks down at his arm, buried in Machinedramon's body, coming out of the other side. "You're not that strong." At this, Machinedramon chuckles, and that's when he looks down at me, I freeze up at the look on his face.

**"I knew it... you are just like me! When I was younger... I killed the Digimon who had taken care of me, that gave me all of the things that I have now... Matsuki Takato... You and your Digimon... Are exactly like me..." **I shake my head and Growlmon growls deeply, and grabs ahold of wires and other parts in Machinedramon's body, ripping them out, mercilessly, grinning as he does so, completely fueled with my loathing and every other hateful emotion that I have towards Machinedramon.

I ignore the other Digidestined, I glare at Machinedramon, my hate rising to new levels. "..." I pull out a card, glaring at Machinedramon, and I scan it through my digivice. "Digimodify! Machinedramon's Giga Cannon Activate!"  
Growlmon grins as his mouth starts to be filled with black purple energy, and Growlmon opens his mouth, screaming out 'Giga Cannon' blasting the mega with his own attack.

Growlmon snorts at Machinedramon's broken and destroyed form, he turns his back now, walking to me, a dark irus like grin on his face. "Now what Takato... Cameras aren't in this section, so we could go back and tell them we were too late?"  
I nod a bit, stepping onto Growlmon's clawed paw, being put on Growlmon's shoulder. Neither of use noticing that Machinedramon's body starts to be put back together...

I look down at the group, and I snort a bit as I put my goggles over my eyes, to hide the emotions from them, I pull my hood onto my head, I then grin a bit and... I salute them. "See you next time Digidestined... You never know who could watching out for you..." Growlmon nods, his amber eyes baring down at the Digimon, as if they were his prey... his underlings. Growlmon then starts to walk away... but he doesn't get very far... before Growlmon lets out a pain filed roar.

I look at him worriedly. "Growlmon are you okay?" That's when I notice something... a metal hand sticking out of his chest... right where the heart would be... or in Growlmon's case... his Digicore... I freeze up, my eyes wide.

**"You thought I could be defeated that easy didn't you human. Looks like you're partner is good as dead now."** Machinedramon's clawed metal fingers grab ahold of something in Growlmon's body, ripping it out. Growlmon soon starts to fall, his eyes slowly closing... I slide down on the ground, wincing... I look at Growlmon, who's body is starting to grow blurry... that's when bits of data start to break away... bit by bit...

Machinedramon laughs at this, placing a clawed foot on Growlmon's head, I stay frozen as I see what is in Machinedramon's clawed hand... Growlmon's red digicore pulses, and Machinedramon brings it up to his mouth, and then says **"I will take the power of this digicore... and digivolve to the next level with this... a level beyond mega!" **Machinedramon them eats the digicore, and starts to glow red, laughing evilly as he digivolves... Thats when my digivice glows, I blink at this, and look at the screen, an arrow points to Machinedramon, as he digivolves, and the words under the compass makes my blood freeze...

_\- PARTNER FOUND -_

This can't be right... Machinedramon is not my partner! I then look at Growlmon, almost all of his body is gone, I then foolishly run to Growlmon, ignoring the Digidestined. I stand in front of Growlmon who's eyes are closed. "Growlmon... Wake up boy, some on... don't give up now! I can't lose you too... Guilmon!¨ Growlmon's open slightly, and he grunts in pain...

¨Ta...kah...too... I... don't wanna...leave... you" Growlmon mumbles this softly, Machinedramon growls out **¨Machinedramon mega digivolve to... Chaosdramon!¨ **The now red cyborg digimon laughs darkly as it looks down at Growlmon's pathetic, deleting due to losing his Digicore.

**¨Foolish pathetic digimon! Die! Hyper Infinite Cannon!¨ **Red-white beams of energy, it burns Growlmon, making him delete and turn into bits of Data even faster... soon, only Growlmon's head is there, I stare shocked, memories of Tsukaimon's deletion form in my head, I stare, shocked... scared...

* * *

_ ¨Die you persistent human!" Devimon growls as he lunges at me, eyes hardened, and his left hand stretches out, and Devimon shouts out his attack ¨Death hand!¨ _

_I close my eyes, waiting for the pain, but, I hear a loud growl from in front of me, and a hiss of pain. I open my eyes, and they widen when I see who stands infront of me, in front of me stands my friend, and Digimon partner, Tsukaimon's digivolved form, Devidramon, growls as it looks at Devimon, whos arm had gone straight through Devidramons arms and chest... My eyes widen when Devidramon looks at me and smiles as he bursts into data, turning back to Tsukaimon, the of Devimon lunges through Tsukaimon's stomach, I stand there frozen, that's when he throws Tsukaimon in front of me, I stare at Devimon, terrified, That's when I fall to my knees, tears falling from my eyes as I stare at Tsukaimon, I gingerly pick him up, and look him in the eyes... "Why... why did you... jump in front of me Tsukaimon..." Tsukaimon smiles softly at me and in a weak, joking voice he says _

_"What else could I do... let you become a meat cabob Takato...? You're my friend... my best friend too... If I had one last wish, it would be to stay with you for ever and ever..." _

_I cry more as Tsukaimon's body bursts into data, and is about to reform something... only to be blasted by energy... and the data disappears, I sit there frozen, that's when Patamon, TK's partner starts to digivolve, and soon... Angemon, Patamon's champion form, beats Devimon... only to start to degrade into data, and he disappears... his feathers fall into a pile, turning into an... egg... Everyone seems to forget that I'm there now, forgetting that I had lost my partner, they fuss over TK and Patamon's egg, I grit my teeth. _

_"Its not fair..." I mumble this softly, causing Gabumon, Matt's Digimon, to turn to me, and then glance back at TK, he then walks up to me, and hugs me._

_"Sometimes... life isn't fair Takato... I'm sorry... about all of this... Its really unfair... that this happens to you..." A cracking sound is heard, and then beeping, and static... it comes from my pocket... I pull out my digivice, and watch as the screen cracks as it glows, and then, goes dark, the screen shattered... and that's when I hear a soft voice, deep, yet kind... one that I heard a while back ago... one that had watched over me when I was younger._

**_"Takato... Its alright... sometimes, friends have to go, and can't come back... don't worry, I'm sure you will see your partner again one day." _**

* * *

I shiver, staring at Growlmon, I fall on my knees, tears falling from my eyes... "First... First Tsukaimon... and now... Gui...Guilmon! Its not fair... Why do my friends keep dying... Hang in there... please..." Growlmon's head starts to frizzle and then, it bursts into data, I stare at the spot where Growlmon once was... I grip my digivice, I then turn to Chaosdramon, my face torn into a snarl "Its all your fault! If I hadn't came back, Guilmon would still be here..." Chaosdramon grins, but suddenly freezes up, black markings appear on his whole body, the Hazard can be seen, and Chaosdramon screams in pain, and that's when my digivice glows, and it beeps...

_\- Matrix Digivolution active -_

I blink at the voice that I hear, and a bright glow surrounds Growlmon's data. A red egg wraps around the data, and then, it opens, a cyborg Digimon stands there, its eyes glowing red.. The Digimon snorts, and then grins darkly, but it looks down to me, and I stare at the digimon in front of me... It winks and then turns to look at Chasdramon, it then growls, bearing its teeth, it lunges at Chaosdramon, and then shouts "Radiation Blade!" it slashes its arms down on Chaosdramon, ripping said Digimon apart, the digimon grins even more as it continues to attack rapidly, And I stand there, frozen as I watch the digimon get ready to land the final blow on Chaosdramon, thats when Chaosdramon glows, amnd starts to shrink, into a small digimon, around the size of Agumon, the light then fades, and there on the grown lays a broken and battered Agumon... but it's scales are a different color, its scales are black, dark blue braces on it's paws can be seen.

Thats when Growlmon's digivolved form goes to cut the Agumon in half, to end it's life, I now snap out of my daze. "Don't! Stop! Don't delete him boy!" I some how manage to find myself in front of the Black Agumon, `holding my arms out and stare at the digimon infront of me, thats when it's eyes stop glowing red, Guilmon's amber eyes stare at me, somewhat confused, thats when a red orb leaves the Agumon's body, and flies into Growlmon's, thats when the digimon infront of me, shrinks back into Guilmon, who then nuzzles me.

"I sorry Takato! I didn't mean to scare you, I felt how much you were scared that I was going to go byebye and not come back like Tsukaimon right Takato?" I look down but I nod a bit at this. A beep from my digivice catches my attention, I pull the digivice out, and I look at my D-Ark. It points behind me, and I turn around, to look at the Agumon, who is just now sitting up, wincing in pain every few seconds when ever it moves. It's neon green eyes stare into mine, and the Agumon points to me and then, asks in a innocent, soft, child like tone, a bit deeper and more... innocent that Tai's Digimon, Agumon sounds like.

"Who... who are you... and where am I?" The Black Agumon looks me in the eyes as he says this...

* * *

**And I am not dead yet! Haha! And Omg, is this a cliffhanger?! What's up with Takato's D-Ark? Why did Chaosdramon de-digivolve into a rookie? How did Guilmon survive getting his Digicore ripped out? And will more of Takato's past be reveled soon? Just what is Piedmon and his underlings planning? Tune in next time to find out some of these answers on Takato The Virus DigiDestine!  
**

**Any, got a little AN right here.**

**I won't be able to type that much due to my desktop bein to me**

**And**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**My birthday is on on June 11th! Its almost here! I will try to update all of my stories by then. Hopefully I will, School is out on Thursday too. So yeah, Summer break is almost here guys! **

**And, I would love it if you authors that read my little fanfictions/ or are fans of my little stories (I know no one really likes them, I need no need to be like Sasgay, and have a huge Ego ) could maybe right a oneshot for my birthday, or at least wish me a happy b-day. I honestly would love it if you guys show that you read these and say Happy B-Day Draken! **

**Or make me a oneshot. I rarely get anything for my b-day, so, go on. Click that little box and type a review for me! :3333**

**PM me anytime if you wish to talk to me. I won't mind**

**\- Draken14142**


	4. Guilmon gets left behind

I stare at the BlackAgumon, who suddenly grins at me, a look of recogniction in his eyes. "Wait! I know! You're Takato! My partner! Hyaaa! I found ya! Finally!" The Black Agumon stands up and holds out a hand, I stare at him, that's when Guilmon blinks innocently, and walks up to BlackAgumon, sniffing him, soon, Guilmon's tail wags as he looks at BlackAgumon.

"He doesn't smell like he's lying Takatomon! " Guilmon then turns to the Digidestined, and frowns a bit, then walks forward, right to Tai, and stands up at his full height, over 6' feet and 7 inches tall, Guilmon stares at Tai in the eyes, and then, holds out his paw. "Sorry I almost hurt your partner Digidestined Tai! I'm Guilmon, Takato's partner, I'm really strong cuz' Takato was thinking about your partner when he came up with me. I' really strong, strong as a Champion!"

Guilmon eye smiles at Tai and his friends, his tail waging slightly as he eye smiles at Tai, I shake my head as I look at Guilmon, and I then shiver a bit.

I start to cough, covering my face as I do so, I feel something warm and sticky hit my hand as I cough into my hand, I taste something coppery in my mouth, about half a minute later, I stop coughing and pull my hand away from my mouth, I freeze up when I see dark red blood in my hand, globs of it.

I quickly wipe my hand off on my pants, thanking the Soverins for the dark colored pants... I hope no one noticed the blood... Thats when I notice Black Agumon staring at me, I look at Guilmon, who is now infront of TK, sniffing his hat.

When Guilmon stops sniffing TK's hat, his tounge flicks out, and licks TK's face, grinning, playfulness gleams in Guilmon's eyes, I sigh softly and I shiver again not feeling very well... "Guilmon... lets go... I think we should go... And tell Machinedamon's servents and underling that Machinedramon isn't here anymore..." Guilmon looks and me, and then whines a bit.

"But Takato... I wanted to play with TK and Patamon..." I close my eyes, and I softly mumble Tsukaimon's name under my breath when his face pops up in my head, instead of seeing Guilmon, I see Tsukaimon, telling the older Digidestined that he wanted to play with TK, Patamon and I more before we have to go to bed...

I notice someone hiding behind Tai, a girl that looks around TK's age, a Gatomon standing next to the girl... I start to feel a bit weak and I grit my teeth softly. "Sorry boy... But we have to go..." this is when Matt steps in, saying that I should just leave Guilmon be and stop bossing him around all the time... I grit my teeth even more at this.

"Shut up... " I mumble this softly, and I turn around, no longer facing the Digidestined anymore, and I just start to walk away, This causes Black agumon to follow me, running to catch up. Guilmon looks at me, his ears lay on his head, he starts to follow me, but I stop him by saying "Stay with the DigiDestined for a while Guilmon... You should just stay where you are... you deserve long break... after all, since day one, we have been fighting... Never any breaks or vacations... so... stay with the Digiestined until I see you guys again." Guilmon backs away and his ears now lay completely flat on his head.

"But Taka-" I turn around to face Guilmon's direction, gritting my teeth even more, I cut him off.

"No buts Guilmon! This is a direct order from your Tamer... From your Master... so do as you're told... Just stay with them, and try to have fun... " Guilmon looks as if I had just whipped, or slapped him when I say this, I now turn around, All of the digidestined stare at me shocked, mostly TK though, due to the fact that he had known me longer than any other Digidestined...

I start to walk away faster Black Agumon glances back at Guilmon, and then follows me again.

* * *

I walk into Machinedramon's old base... I look at the digimon who are looking at me, then Black Agumon... That's when a brave Mecanorimon walks up to me and Agumon.

"Ah, my Lord Takato. Where is Lord Machinedramon and your partner Guilmon? And who is this strange Agumon with you my lord?" I now look up to the digimon and I say in a monotone voice

"Lord Machinedramon was killed by the Digidestined. Guilmon has gone to hunt down and destroy the Digidestined with his gift Lord Machinedramon had given him. This Black Agumon is my... new partner until further notice... For now, lets keep things up here! You, Rookie! get Lord Piedmon on the screen. I must talk to him about these events and the passing of Lord Machinedramon!" The Virus Rookie digimon that I had called out winces and then nods.

"Yes Lord Takato sir!" The rookie digimon starts to type things in, and soon, Piedmon appears on the screen. Due to being the first time seeing him, I stare for a few seconds, but quickly snap out of it.

* * *

**"Machinedramon what is the - Hm? Where is Machinedramon! Are you a Digidestined?!" ** I stare at Piedmon, my eyes blank, void of emotion.

"Lord Machinedramon is gone, lost in a battle with the Digidestined. I am Takato, his right hand commander. Yes, I am a human, but. I am not with the Digidestined... I despise them due to all of the things they have done. They act as if they think that they are helping the Digimon. All they are doing is making them suffer. That is why I support you, Lord Piedmon." I stare at Piedmon, who blinks in shock, but then grins.

**"I see... It seems that the Digidestined are going to me next... I wish for you to come to my area as soon as you can. I wish to meet you, the only human that Machinedramon has trusted, in... person as you may say. I do hope I will see you soon." **Piedmon's face disappears from the screen, and I grin a bit at this, Agumon looks at me, as if waiting for orders.

* * *

"Alright Digimon, Listen up, I will only say this once! All of you are to keep the base running as I leave. I want everything in tip top shape, I mean it! I will need something to contact you all later, I wish to stay in contact. I may not come back for a long time. So if I give the order to destroy the base. Do it. Got it?!" The Digimon nod, a Camandramon walks up to me, and Salutes me then hands me a device that looks like a watch.

"Here Lord Takato Sir! This will allow you to communicate with us my Lord!" I nod a bit, and walk away, Agumon following...

* * *

I scan a card in my D-Ark, and Black Agumon glows with a black light, digivolving. "Black Agumon digivolve to... **DarkTyrannomon! Rah!" ** I look at virus T-rex and grin a bit, I scan a second card, and a pair of wings, torn, black dragon wings grow out of DarkTyrannomon's back appear,

I walk onto DarkTyrannomon's paw, it then allows me to get on it's shoulder, and it spreads its wings, flying into the air, heading to Piedmon's Castle.

* * *

**Okay here is a SECOND update! WITHIN THE SAME WEEK TOO?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD CAME TO?! And yes, for those wondering, this arc is coming to an end! I know I mostlikely ski[pped Puppetmon, so, in this, Machinedramon what thE THIRD one to 'die' and Puppetmon was destroyed before Machinedramon in this. If you don't like how I'm doing this go and rewrite it, your own version, just give me credit gotcha?  
**

**Piedmon make's a breif apperance, Takato forced Guilmon to take a 'Vaction' and stay with the Digidestined for some odd reason. And what's with the coughing up blood? Is there something wrong with Takato? Man, who knows! Look's like you will have to tune in next time!**

**Also, thank you all who actually READ my ending note, and said happy early b-day for me!**

**I truely like what you did for me guys! Thanks! So, I guess this story is coming to an end... NOT REALLY!**

**And I have plans for BlackAgumon, that is why he is Takato's other partner, don't worry, things will happen soon. Sorry there isn't any real action here... I'm wanting to update when I can. So I kidnapped my mom's desktop today!**

**And, School is almost out! FInally right? Gotta say, I mostlikely won't be able to make up new chapters that much next year! Because well, I'm starting highschool, so I'm sorry that this mostlikely won't be updated very fast. But, at least I updated again**

**Sorry if the chapters are getting rushed! I'm wanting to have Season two pop up in this story ASAP**

**Also, wanna know something cool?**

**In the first Digimon Movie, when it has the battle of Omnimon vs What ever that digimon is called... Inframon or something, it shows kids watching the battle, did you know, that Ken, Yolie, Cody, Davis AND Ryo are seen in it?**

**Ryo was watching the battle with Ken. Interesting isn't it? I noticed that a long time ago, After all, it's pretty weird that a season 3 char shows up in Season 1/02 Movie right? Yeah, I thought so too!**


	5. To be used

Dark Tyrannomon stares impassively at Piedmon as it grins at Takato's eyes, who are blank, emotionless, as if he isn't there anymore. Something on Dark Tyrannomon's neck glints in the light, Dark Tyrannomon's normally blue eyes, are a glowing red. A sudden explosion can be heard from the front gate of Piedmon's palace, Dark Tyrannomon nor Takato make any movement. Piedmon grins even more.

**"Looks like we have guests, why don't you greet them, they are your friends, or should I say, exfriends Child. Go on and take Dark Tyrannomon, and hello for me." **

Takato nods, walking away, hands in his pockets, Dark Tyrannomon follows Takato, silently obeying Piedmon, unable to think for himself, only able to follow his master's orders, only being able to follow his master's Lord's orders... Freedom is a dangerous thing, Piedmon's words and orders are law, to be followed, or, get destroyed for disobeying the Lord...

* * *

Tai slows down as he notices there weren't any guards, nothing... as if the place was deserted... Guilmon looks left and right, sniffing the air, his bat wing like ears perked up, twitching. Guilmon grins when he smells his Tamer, it had been a month since his Tamer had forced him to leave with the DigiDestined, Guilmon's tail wags as he stops walking forward.

"Takato!" Guilmon yells this out, in happiness, causing the other DigiDestined and their Digimon to turn to Guilmon, looking at him, hats when a figure can be seen through the smoke. A human figure...

Takato comes into view, hands still in his pocket, he seems to have something in his mouth, a tooth pick, chewing on it. Guilmon starts to walk forward to Takato, shivering in excitement. When Guilmon finally reaches Takato, that's when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon sense something off about Takato. Guilmon goes to nuzzle Takato, when Takato pulls out one hand... and snaps his fingers, mumbling 'Now'

A loud roar sounds from behind him, thundering, hollow heavy steps are heard, glowing red eyes are seen, and a Digimon that Tai and the others, excluding Kari and Gatomon, would have thought they would never see again... This digimon, scares Tai down to his very core... rig ht behind Takato, stands a SkullGreymon, in all of its bone glory, a collar, pure black, can be seen on its neck.

That's when all hell breaks loose, **"Dark Shot." ** The attack is said in a emotionless, hollow dark voice, that somewhat resembles Black Agumon's voice... The missile from SkullGreymon's back is launched, hitting Garudamon, and MegaKabuterimon, who was standing next to Garudamon. They de-Digivolve instantly to their Rookie forms, that start to glitch, breaking up sometimes, and going back to their Rookie forms, knocked out.

The DigiDestined look shocked at this, their eyes wide in horror when Takato grins at this, and snaps his fingers again, **"Dark Shot." **This time, it hits Zudomon and Lillimon, they dedigivolve as well...

"You most certantly die today DigiDestined... What do you have to say as your last words before my partner SkullGreymon kills your Digimon and then all of you?" TK shivers at the emotionless voice, and tone Takato talks in, Guilmon's eyes widen at this tone, he then notices something on Takato's neck, a black ring can be seen easily with Guilmon's eyesight. Guilmon lunges and jumps on top of Takato, and bits Takato's neck vicously, ripping the black ring off of his Tamer's neck, and crushes it into pieces with his strong jaws, the parts of the black ring disappear in a burst of data, a few seconds later, Takato's empty eyes return back to normal, Takato blinks once, then twice, staring at Guilmon in the eyes.

"Guil... Guilmon? Why are you-" Takato stops in mid sentance, when SkullGreymon roars, grabbing Angemon by the neck, strangling the humanoid digimon.

**"I will kill the DigiDestined as ordered. L My Master's Lord, Lord Piedmon's words are law. Do not interfere!" **

Takato shivers at this, and then, something pops into his head, memories of what happened plays through his mind... Piedmon inviting him into his castle, and then, attacking him and Dark Tyrannomon, then... nothing.

"Get the ring on SkullGreymon's neck! That ring is what is making him attack you all!" Takato pieces everything together, barely remembering the black rings that Piedmon had pulled out...

Takato looks at Guilmon, and then grins at Guilmon, and pulls out a digimon card... it says 'Warp Digivolution' on it, and Guilmon grins curiously at this, having heard Tai and Matt tell him about Warp Digivolving, taking the digimon instantly to Mega.

"I don't know if it will work... We haven't reached Mega before but... I think we can pull this off Guilmon..." Guilmon looks Takato in the eyes, getting off of him, nodding to Takato, and then runs... and attacks SkullGreymon, causing him to let go of Angemon.

The Digidestined and their Digimon freeze up when they see Guilmon fearlessly attack SkullGreymon, until he is swatted away, hitting the ground, but Guilmon doesn't back down, he forces himself up, looking at SkullGreymon in the eyes.

Takato stands up, walking towards Tai, watching Guilmon rapidly firing Pyro Spheres in quick succession. Tai grits his teeth, and gets ready to tell WarGreymon to snap out of it and help Guilmon, but Tai cuts him off before he could even say anything... "Don't. Have your two megas stay put, and conserve their energy Tai... Guilmon and I will get rid of the ring..." Guilmon is sent flying again, and doesn't get up, SkullGreymon picks Guilmon up, grinning as he squeezes the viral rookie. Thats when Takato slashes the card in his hand.

"Digi Modify activate! Warp Digivolution activate!" Nothing happens at first, after a few seconds, Guilmon starts to pulse, and glow.

SkullGreymon drops Guilmon, who lands on his feet, his eyes glowing pure white.

And Guilmon calls out in a echoing voice. "Guilmon Warp Digivolve to..."

A egg of data covers Guilmon, whose skin is torn apart, and taken off of his body, leaving a wire frame of Guilmon behind, which grows into Growlmon's form... and then the skin pastes itself back on Growlmon, before ripping a part again, and the wire frame grows bigger, the same cyborg digimon from before shows up after the skin pastes itself back onto the wire frame, the egg of Data bursts and WarGrowlmon stands there, and then, the skin is ripped off, and the wire frame seems to look down at Takato as it grows even bigger, bigger than any other Digimon the Digidestined, nor Takato has ever seen, the legs meld together, wings grow out of the back, the blades seem to attach themselfs and grow longer onto the frame's body... the skin pastes itself back on the new wire frame. Fire covers the new digimon. A loud, dark roar is heard, glowing eyes can be seen from the fire as the wings open up, sending the fire everywhere. The digital world starts to shake, cracks appearing on the ground...

Takato stares wide eyed at the Mega digimon, the same sign on Guilmon's chest can be seen on this Mega's body, the Mega roars again, and glowers down at SkullGreymon...

Takato pulls out his D-Ark, and points it at Guilmon's Mega Form. A hologram of the digimon shows up... the name shows up under the picture of the digimon...

.

.

Takato says the name softly...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Megidramon..."

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA IM BACK BABY! Lol, anyhow, for all of you who love Megidramon, I had him appear. Now, some of you wonder why Guilmon didn;t digivolve to Gallantmon right? Well, the reason is because of the 'UpGrade' Machinedramon gave Guilmon, in truth, it was a strong, powerful Virus, that would corrupt Guilmon's Mega form, powering it up, and, giving it COMPLETE control of all it is doing when he digivolves to mega. **

**And, Megidramon is Guilmon's RIGHTFUL TRUE MEGA FORM**

**I kid you not. Gallantmon is a 'Alternate' Mega form of Guilmon's. Megidramon is Guilmon's true Mega form.**

**Anyhow, I had fun typing this chapter. And for all of those who thought Piedmon was just going to be like 'Ah, yes, you worked for Machinedramon, I instantly trust you! A human, with a powerful partner! So yes, allow me to invite you to my castle where you could most likely kill me, here, let me get you the knife to do so, or would you rather use one of my swords?'**

**Yeah... Lol**

**As I said, this chapter was fun to type! And yeah... kidnapped my moms PC for this chapter Have fun! Review too please!**

**My b-day is almost here! On June 11th, is my birthday! Yay! I may also update all my other stories if I can... Anyhow, Read and Review people! Byebye till next time!**


	6. To learn how to play dead

"Megidramon..." Takato stares at the demon dragon, who roars and Megidramon's left hand shoots out, and holds SkullGreymon down, and then sharply roars, his right handgrabbing the Dark Ring, ripping it off, and destroying it.

SkullGreymon freezes up, his eyes turning back to green, and seems to blink when the glowing green turns off for a a few seconds then turning back on...

**"Ta...Ka...to... Where... Where are we... the last thing I remember is Piedmon strangling you, cutting of your air... and then him putting a ring around your neck, then attacking me...And then... its all blank... next thing I know, is that I'm picking myself off the ground..." **A low, weary, tone of voice can be heard from SkullGreymon, as said virus Ultimate looks around, sees damage of missiles and many other attacks.

Takato shakes his head, but freezes up when something lands behind him, a deep, dark chuckle echos from behind him, and a sound of blood spattering on ground is heard.

Pain... nearly unbearable pain shoots through Takato as he looks down, and sees half of a sword sticking out of his chest, blood, his blood, falling from the tip of the bloodied blade..

Tai freezes up when something warm... sticky hits his arm, he turns to look at Takato, only to stop when he sees Takato... A sword had gone through his chest, blood drips from the tip of the sword... and Tai screams when Takato falls on his knees, Piedmon laughs as he rips the sword out of Takato's chest, The other Digidestined, and their digimon turn to see who screamed, only to see Takato on his hands and knees, one hand clutching where his heart it as his body throbs with pain, the hole in his chest... right where his heart is pulses with pain...

Takato coughs blood as it enters his lungs... At this time, Megidramon and SkullGreymon turn to look at why people are shouting something... and their Data freezes when they see their partner... friend, coughing up blood, on his hands and knees, with blood pooling around him... Time seems to freeze.

* * *

A soft cry can be heard as a small guinnie pig like Digimon with bat wings for ears, golden eyes filled with tears, purple fur, and white fur can be seen as it stares at a pool that reflects a boy with brown hair, and maroon eyes laying in a pool of his own blood...

A huge golden dragon walks up behind the guinnie pig with bat wings **"Tsukaimon... .what troubles you...?' ** The dragon's voice rummbles softly, not noticing the pool showing a boy practically dying

"He... He's going to die... My best friend... is dying... and I can't even help him..." Tsukaimon lets the tears fall freely. Fanglongmon freezes up, then peers down into the pool, and doesn't believe what he's seeing, his Data freezes up, and he then growls deeply, then looks at Tsukaimon.

**"Tsukaimon... you are not a Sovereign Digimon... but a Rookie... young and full of energy... I will use my strength and one of my Digicores for you to be able to go and help him...****"**

Tsukaimon looks at Fanglongmon with hopefulness, that's when Fanglongmon suddenly attacks the rookie, pushing an orb of light into the rookie, and sending him into the pool.

"I can only hope you can save him Tsukaimon... after all... he is my chosen..." Fanglongmon sas this softly, his voice barely a whisper... "The one that will break me free of this prison... That will allow me to rule over the Digtal world again..."

* * *

Megidramonfalls to the ground, and de-digivolves to Gigimon, Guilmon's Intraining form, SkullGreymon hits the ground a few seconds later, de-digivolving back to his Rookie form, l;aying on top of gigimon, so the little intraining doesn't get hurt further. **  
**

Piedmon's evil laughter rings out as he throws white cloths at the Digidestined and thier digimon, one by one they are turned into keychains, all except Angemon, BlackAgumon, Angewomon, Gigimon, and TK along with Kari and Takato...

Takato forces himself to stand up, not caring about the blood that falls from his wound... "You... You really areasick bastard... You... You enoy causing pain down you..." something around Takato's neck starts to glow, a dark purple crest and tag glows from under Takato's shirt... The symbol seems to be the Hazzard on Guilmon's body...

Takato hisses in pain, BlackAgumon and Gigimon runs to Takato andBlackAgumon helps Takto stand up, a look of fury on his face as he growls at Piedmon, a few seconds later, there is a flash, and Guilmon stands in the place of Gigimon, his eyes formed into slits as he growls with Black Agumon, and Guilmon then looks at the remaining kids... "Run,... I can hold him off long enough for you guys to get to safety with Takato..." Guilmon grins before he runs at Piedmon, attacking quickly... BlackAgumon nods a bit as he somehow finds the strength to pick Takato off the round, and carry him to Kari and Tk, who had been picked up by their Partners, Black Agumon suddenly glows, and digivolves into Dark Tyrannomon and quickly follows them, holding Takato in his arms..but stops when he hears a loud cry of pain coming from Guilmon, and he starts to run faster...

* * *

One thing can sum up about what Dark Tyrannomon is thinking... Cornered. And must protect Takato and the others...

And... Dark Tyrannomon places Takato down carefully and charges at Piedmon, only to be trapped under the same kind of white cloth that the others were trapped in, and that's when Piedmon rips the cloth opff of Dark Tyrannomon... only to see a key chain in place of DarkTyrannomon... Piedmon grins darkly at this, and laughs as he hooks the key chain to his belt, right next to a a Gigimon looking Keychain.

Thats when Tk starts to cry, saying that they have to have hope... and Angemon Digivolves, only to be beaten... and turned into a Key chain.

That's when a blur, a big, black blur tackles into Piedmon,pinning the shocked mega to the ground. Dust flies, but soon dies down, the thing holding Piedmon down is seen...

A Devidramon growls as it looks down at Piedmon, wanting to rip him a part. A beeping noise catches Takato's attention as he weakly pulls out something... something that is very familiar looking to TK and Kari... a Digivice rests in Takato's hand, not any digivice... its a Digivice that he had first Started out with as a Digidestined...

Takato's heart pounds as he looks at the Devidramopn, and whisper's softly "You're... You're back... Tsukaimon..."

* * *

**And who is le bitch who loves giving cliffhangers out? THATS ME BABY!**

**Anyhow, I finnally got to type this chapter up! *Cries in happiness***

**You don't know how long I wanted to type this up so bad ;3;**

**It was fun typing it too...**

**Tsukaimon is back, everyone but Tk and Takato with Devodramon are key chains, Piedmon looks like he is winning as well...**

**What is going to happen... **

**Who knows...  
**

**Tune in next time!**


	7. Forgive Me

A lone digimon; a Devidramon; looks down at a crystal clear pool of water; images lay a top the water.

The digimon opens its mouth.

**"We made a promise didn't we...?" **The deep voice rumbles lowly from its throat.

_Thats right... We made a promise... long ago... Back when we were young... Thats right.. Takato._

_I never forgot that momment when we met._

_I never forgot the promise Takato... but I had always doubted that you would ber able to keep the promise._

_I know that it hurts._

_It hurts a lot._

_Its painful_

_It hurts me a lot. It hurts because_

_I lied to you._

_I made you make a promise you would never be able to keep._

_I hoped that we could meet eachother again one day Takato..._

_But I guess._

_For us..._

_It wasn't ment to be._

_You're happy now with your new partner._

_I feel that he was modeled after me._

_Stronger_

_Faster..._

_So he wouldn't be deleted so fast like I was._

_You made him durable._

_You made him to last._

_And yet..._

_He didn't last... did he..._

_Old friend..._

_Partner..._

**"Takato..."** The voice rumbles yet again. The red eyes close; and a fuzzy memmory of a young brown haired boy with maroon eyes holding his arms out to a white and purple rat with bat wings and large yellow eyes. They both have innocent wide smiles.

The digimon shivers softly as a lone tear falls slowly down his face.

**"I'm..." **The tear travels down towards its nose; the digimon keeps its eyes shut.

"Sorry... I'm so very very sorry..."

Drip.

the tear falls into the pool; and a immage of a now odler boy with brown hair and maroon eyes appear; laughing as he is licked on his face by a big red raptor like dragon creature.

**"Please... forgive me..."** The words were just whispers as the Devidramon gets up and lumbers away from the veiwing pool.

_Its my fault._

_Its my fault he became so broken._

_It's my fault he shed all those tears._

_Its my fault._

_Please_

_Takato..._

**"Forgive me..."**

The image changes; the very same boy on his hands and knees as tears leave his eyes as he cries out name...

**_"GUILMON!"_**

END

* * *

**Okay; so I recently got a new laptop. And so I wrote a small drabble of Tsukaimon (The devidramon) And the feels... ... like... GAH**

**So I give you all a small baby feel chapter that has some foreshadowing...**

**Enjoy the feels.**


	8. A note

**Dear Readers who might be concerned about me,**

**Echo here... and possibly signing in for some of the the saddest things for me to say.**

**I don't think i will be updating anything for a rather long while, so many things are happening at once. I got kicked out of the school and my principal is saying I dropped out. **

**I keep thinking my dog is going to be right there on my moms bed when no one is home even though he's been dead for over three months.**

**I'm getting depressed and nearly... went six feet under over five times last month because of the things happening lately.**

**I might be shipped off to this one boarding school.**

**A friend recently committed suicide and everyone is so depressed about it when I have no clue how to react to it...**

**I'm getting into a lot of fights with both friends and family due to things, so I no longer have that many friends, I have maybe two friends I can trust unconditionally unlike the people who I thought were my friends. **

**and the worst of all is that my laptop charger broke so I can't even get my notes for any of my stories, off of that damn thing because its DEAD. *curls up in a corner* so If anything... Its been fun.. .. and I just don't know what to do with my life at the moment. I literally have all this time now, but all the fights and stuff... i just don't know... The only reason why i'm still up here is because I have a desktop that I FIXED so i could get onto the internet and post this message on my stories for you guys. sorry that I might not be here for too much longer. The ride has been real, and amazing. And with each new review I had seen all those months ago, believe it or not, bu the reviews you guys give me make me smile.**

**I'll be fine... I just need a break from the stress ya know?**

**See you on the flip side...**

**Signed**

**Echo the Slowpoke.**


	9. Promises

He felt ill as he wrapped a single arm around his waist where the pain was coming from, a stabbing, blood chilling pain that made tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he dizzily watched people walk in the streets, a thunderous roar of thunder and a flash of fleeting lightning streaks across the skies as the sky begins to cry tears for all of those who were lost this day and upon the days before.

He could feel the numbing rain fall on him, he could feel it chilling him down to his bones, he could fell the sickness sinking in as the warm prickly sensation in his stomach that lays right next to the blood chilling pain, he could feel it softly dripping to the floor, a soft _plip.. plip..._accompanied the warm sensation as the sickness continued to spread, the pain followed right after as the numbness settles in deeper as he leans against something that was cold, hard, and soft at the same time.

he opens his eyes, he could feel the numbness spreading as he looked down, his dulling eyes land on the warm thing that caused the pain, and he continues to stare upon the crimson staining his shirt, it was getting bigger and bigger with each second.

He could barely hear the sounds of someone talking, begging him to stay with them as a book echos with a loud screeching roar, he felt like he couldn't breath- he felt sick. he looks back down again- managing to see a some what blurry form of a kid- someone familiar, begging him to get up and stay away- he didn't know why the person seemed so familiar as a cloud seems to cover his brain before he numbly realizes that he knew why they were so familiar- that's right.

That kid was named.. Taichi.. Taichi... K-Kamiya... right? - it had to be- another boom resounds as something lands before a soft flash and something running to him- or was it part of his imagination?

He could see the thing that had ran to him- or at least, what he thought had ran to him..

It was.. a red glob, that said 'tamer get up! get up get up'

He felt like he knew this thing too- pain spreads through his body again, he finds himself coughing, that's when his vision cleared a lot- everyone wasn't a blur anymore, he could see.. strange animals _digimon _next to the kids _your friends- the digidestined _

He could see the blood around him- that's when he notices something strange, his right foot was... glitching? He stares at it, and that's when a dark colored lizard notices it as well, a soft gasp leaving his mouth as he swallows thickly,the lizard looks back at him, why did they look worried? His other leg was glitching in and out too before the start to disappear in small flicks-

He couldn't think straight as he watches himself.. disappear- it intrigued him so much as he watches this happen, that's when he feels something wrap its scaly arms around him- it was the red dinosaur who was trying to keep him there, that's when the black lizard wraps its arms around his neck- he could hear them begging him to pull in there- that he couldn't let himself be deleted.

he felt numb as he watches his waist start to disappear, he could hear someone telling him to snap out of it as he found his arms wrapping around the two large lizards who were telling him to not .. disappear, and not leave them behind.

why did he feel so sad as he gave them a sad smile and his hearing came back full time as he softly finds himself talking now.

"let's promise to play digimon again soon" before everything goes black- and the last thing he could hear was someone screaming out the name Takato as he completely disappeared.

* * *

BlackAgumon could only fall to his knees as he looks at his empty clawed hands as the tears leave his neon green eyes- why did it hurt so much? why did it hurt to see someone be deleted after how many other digimon he had deleted himself when he was that terrible monster that had never found his partner until only after he had gone to far from the right path.

He looks up at Guilmon who was shaking as he screams out Takato's name, and then the large lizard falls to the ground crying, saying that he'll keep that promise- He couldn't break it.

blackAgumon gets up slowly and he looks at Guilmon, before he looks at his claws, and he shivers as he finds that his claws were getting fuzzy as he glitches, Ad then he speaks up. "guilmon... lets... Let's go home... okay..?" his voice was void of emotion, he could see Guilmon's tail breaking apart as he pulls his friend up- none of the other digidestined had noticed the two digimon breaking apart as they slowly walked away,

A soft wind blows through the air, and they were gone, nothing but data as they finally went home, as they finally went back home to Takato.

* * *

**Data File is corrupted- Further corruption will continue.  
**

A frustrated sigh leaves his mouth as he looks at his dumb computer- leave it to him to somehow corrupt the save data on this stupid old game of his. "Stupid computer.. now I'll have to re-download that damn game again!" the teenager growls this out before he notices the time, and his brownish red eyes widen before he gets up and grabs a stack of cards, shoving them into his hoodie pocket as he rushes towards the door, never once noticing the card falling out of his hoodie pocket as he rushes off.

As he runs down the stairs he runs right past his mom, yelling out that he was going to be late for the meet up with his two best friends, only for his mom to roll her eyes as he leaves the 'house'

Meanwhile, back in his room, the single card laid face up. it was a simple digimon card with a simple rookie type digimon pictured on it, this digimon was a rookie virus type named Tsukaimon, a card that tended to be over looked due to it being a virus version of a digimon called 'Patamon'

the light in the room flickers, and as it flickers, the card seemed to lay there, smugly.

and if you looked close enough, you would have seen the digimon on the card smile and wink at you.

* * *

He pants a bit as he finally gets to the playground, grinning a bit as e ran up to two other male teenagers who grinned at him before finally speaks up to tease the other. "You stop to smell some roses or something? you're ten minutes late Chumly! en minutes out of our precious time, waiting for you to get here so i can beat your bum at Digimon again!"

The rather late teenager laughs a bit and rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he smiles at his two friends. "sorry Kazu. I had trouble with my computer."

The boy with he glasses smiles a bit as he pushes them up the bridge of his nose. "Its okay. com on, lets get to our hideout and play a few games of digimon Takato." and with that, the two teens, Kazu and Kenta, start to walk away.

Takato grins a bit as he begins to run after them-but he stops in mid step went he wind picks up and a voice softly whirls in the wind.

_A promise is a promise right Takatomon?_

Takato blinks a bit as e looks around before Kazu notices that he isn't following.

"hurry up Chumly! We don't have all day you know!" Kazu's yell catches Takato's attention, making said boy shake his head to clear it before he runs after his friends, the strange familiar voice was all but forgot as it was pushed to the back of his mind.

**END**

* * *

**And so, this story comes to end with many things unsolved, but alas, when one door closes... another one opens.  
**

**END**


	10. One Door Closes, Another Opens

*****leans in from behind a doorway, looking at you all with narrowed eyes* … You can hate me later for this preview of a POSSIBLE sequel for this story… *rolls away*****

* * *

_People say that it takes time for wounds to heal, and even longer for scars to fade away... but for me, it's very different. _

_Why is it so different?_

_Well, I guess it's because I don't even remember that much of my childhood, I didn't really remember most of my friends I had when I was younger either._

_I started noticing things other people never seemed to notice._

_What was it that I noticed?_

_Digimon._

_I had noticed that digimon were appearing in the real world, looking for someone to be their partners._

_They had been looking for someone to make them stronger in order to survive._

* * *

"We'll play again sometime soon right?" A soft chibi like voice asks; a little hamster like creature with bat wings for ears. Its deep golden eyes look up into the maroon eyes of a little kid; no older than at least six or perhaps seven.

**This boy is none other than Takato, one of the digidestined. As for what a digidestined is; they are children chose to protect and save a whole other world filled with amazing creatures called Digital monsters, or in other terms as they liked to be called; Digimon. **

**You see; this takes place as of the promise Takato had made with his very first friend; and digimon partner. Now, why don't we get back to the story.**

The little six year old shakes a bit as tears fall from his eyes as his first friend. 

"Y...Yeah! I promise Tsukaimon. We'll play again real soon! And we can even play pranks on the old kids too!" He smiles as he says this, but the tears falling from his eyes; and the aching in his heart told him different as his best friend, and partner, explodes into data, however as the data had gone to reform as something that was an egg-like shape, someone else however, had something different planned as claws tear into the reforming data, absorbing the data with evil, cruel, red glowing eyes look down at the young digidestined.

* * *

Takato looked both ways as he walked across the road at a slow and steady place, lost in thought as he mingles with the crowds; he trudged along back to his family's bakery, his arms laden with groceries his mother had forgotten to get at the store earlier that day.

Takato pauses as he waits for the light to turn red so he may cross the street to get home, a soft sigh escapes his lips as the light finally changes to red, as he walks across the street as it starts to rain; as the boy passes across the street, he notices a shadow fly right past him, making him pause as he finds himself looking where he could have sworn he saw the shadow completely freezes up as his eyes lock with a cristine blue of a fox like creature that stood up on its back legs, and a single thought flies into Takato's mind, Digimon, as Takato thinks this, he shivers a bit as he now darts across the street and practically flies into his home, he slides across the floor with his wet sneakers, the squeaking scratchy noise is heard through the bakery, causing his father to poke his head out from the kitchen and look at his son strangely.

"You okay Takato? It sounds like you had quite an entrance."

Takato smiles sheepishly at this and looks away, a slight embarrassed blush on his face. "Y...Yeah, I'm okay Dad, Just a little wet from the rain."`

Takato's dad shakes his head as he laughs softly at this "Only you Takato.. only you can make an entrance like that." Takato's smile widens a bit at this.

"Yeah.. only me Dad... only me..." Takato says softly as he slowly puts the groceries away before making his way to his sanctuary, Also known as his room, as he gets into his room, he somewhat roughly closes the door, glaring a bit as he tosses his card pack onto the bed before walking to the doors that kept his room separated from the balcony attached to his room, which lead him to opening the glass doors and leaving his room to stand on the wet balcony, the rain soaking him to the bone as he leans on the railing of the balcony, looking down at the streets, watching people run around to get out of the rain, as Takato watches this he finds himself snorting as he continues to watch the people, mentally commenting about how stupid the humans were most of the time, and just as fast as the thoughts had pulled up into the metaphorical station called Takato's mind, are derailed. He never talked or even thought like that..

Takato looks down at his hands as everything goes silent, his eyes blank as he stares at the shaking.. red stained hands, the red was dripping, and it wouldn't just stop.

Takato backs up, trying to get the red blood off his hands by shaking them, and even wiping them off on his pants, but the red was still there.

Takato backs up more before tripping over something, falling on his back, his eyes were impossibly wide as he looked around, his heart beating rapidly before he looks around, and he freezes up completely, fear in his eyes. "Where... Where the hell am I?!" Takato shakily gets up, forgetting about the red blood staining his hands as he looks around, unaware of the eyes watching him.

* * *

****So…. *looks at you all blankly*... I've been mulling it over, and decided to post what I have for the preview on this thing.. And I still haven't decided this stupid thing so.. Yeah.. Most likely not gonna be seen any time soon… BUT YEAH!1 Leave your comments down as a review, Maybe I'll write more.. I have no clue to tell the truth.****


End file.
